Never Let Me Go
by Hound of Tindalos
Summary: The life story of the youngest Wayne child, Bruce Wayne's younger sister who must survive her brothers obsession and bone crushing hold as well as his enemies in Gotham. Slight sister complex.
1. Small Shoulders

Small Shoulders

Dear Diary,

Today at school one of the girls, the one with the mole on her lip, asked me if my mommy would be at the dance recital. They still think it's funny that my parents are dead. Our parents are dead. Alfred said that I had brothers temper but I didn't repress it so. Alfred is like a grandpa I never had, he even makes Bruce behave.

I don't remember much of what happened that night. I was only two and Bruce was six when mommy and daddy were shot in the alley for the money in their wallets and the pearls on their necks. I was at home with Alfred, theater is no place for a little baby, but Bruce…he was there. I remember him coming home with the man with the mustache who had a kind voice and I cried for mommy and daddy but Bruce held me. Hugged me tightly and rocked me to sleep.

Since then he has never let go, diary. I don't think brother has let go of mommy and daddies deaths, I think it sit inside his soul eating away at the core of his being, awakening something that would be called criminal in anyone else.

I want him to let go, to just hold my hand…but his embrace has gotten tighter, suffocating me until I do not know if I breathe or not. Please make him let go.


	2. Welcome Home

I was thirteen when Bruce left, he had graduated college early and once morning he just…wasn't home. Four years he was gone, I was nearly seventeen in three months, he spent so much time with Rachel and I liked her, she was sweet if not a bit flaky. I had nosedived academically since my brother vanished, anxiety keeping me on the edge of malnutrition and I was thrown out of two private schools. A series of unfortunate events.

Bullshit.

My family was gone and Alfred had enough stress worrying over Bruce. I was too young to inherit the company and I was in my safe place today. Smoking a cigarette and laying on the roof of the manor, staring blindly into space overhead.

"Smoking's bad for you." I jolted up, that voice, leaning against the ladder down to the hatch that lead into the attic was my brother. He was leaner, like he buffed up and he looked…older. Last time he saw me I was flat chested and barely had any shape to my body. I was a woman now and I jumped into his arms, in my plaid green skirt and black sweater I had cut my hair short, I had an hour glass figure like mom did.

"Bruce!" He didn't stagger when he caught me and I clung to him, cigarette forgotten and he was laughing. "You're back…I thought you left me." Thank god for water proof mascara and I felt him rub my back setting me down quickly as he looked me over.

"You're not so little anymore, snowflake," That was daddy's nickname for me and he called me that I could only smile through the tears. "I would never leave you."


	3. An Arguement

**(Sorry it's been so long, guys! I tend to write in short, intense little blips so just letting you know that a really long chapter is going to be rather rare for me :D)**

I've heard this argument before. Pacing in the dining room, I swear Bruce is going to wear a fucking hole through the floor with his pacing. Alfred is standing to the side, a silent statue while I endure my brothers rant.

"...thrown out of two of the best private schools in Gotham?! Damn it, Victoria, you're throwing your life away—" He tries to be daddy, tries to father me when he hasn't been there for me since I was a child. His blue eyes flashing and he glares at me, his mouth set in a scowl. Bruce scowls more lately, I've noticed bruises too, I think he's been starting fights.

"Don't you dare say I'm throwing my life away, you party every night as sleep with every woman you meet, who the hell are you to judge—" He'd never struck me before, not ever. My cheek felt hot and I went silent, the crack of the slap echoing and Alfred stared in complete shock.

Snarling, a true snarl of an animal I think then he realized he had struck me, looking at his hand then at the growing red mark on my cheek. Angry tears filled my eyes and I turned, running as fast as I could out of that room. Everything stood still, like a frozen moment in time.

"Victoria, wait, I—Victoria!"

I chose his favorite car, the dark blue Lamborghini and I gunned the engine, pulling out of the garage and I was trying to steer through tears as I drove. My phone was beeping, three new texts from Bruce.

I didn't 'want to deal with it so I turned my phone off, turning on the radio and The Sickness by Disturbed came blaring on and it made me feel a little better. It made me feel more whole. "Fuck you." I was doing ninety mph towards Gotham, my grip knuckle white as I rubbed at my eyes, laughing now. "Madness has now come over me…yeah right."


	4. Authors NoteRequest

_Hey guys! It's been a while, i know. But actually, i was wondering if any of you would like to help me? See, I have ADHD pretty bad and I can drop things like in a blink, so basically exchanging ideas, things like that. I hate having stories with loose ends and I want to finish this one. I hope you guys can help me do that._


End file.
